night of crimson wars
by animevampiregirl25
Summary: after one thousand years, two worlds come back the Vamponies vs. Wereponys come to finish where they left off. now twilight and friends are in the middle of it, some separated from each other and trap in there world, they find to end this with new and old friends before equestria is destroy and lives are lost.
1. Chapter 1

part 1 Prologue One Thousand Years

It was night and Princess Celestia was crying. As she looked out from the balcony, she could see a red, crimson sky with a blood-red moon. The world was on fire, and the cries of ponies could be heard reaching out.

"Celestia!" Princess Luna yelled as she ran down the hall, before dropping to the ground. Celestia could see scratch wounds and bite marks in her body as blood trickled down her, eventually dripping on the floor.

"Sister, are you okay?" Celestia shouted as she ran towards her.

"I'm OK, I'll recover... I'm sorry, I tried everything to stop it but I only managed to stop two of them," said Luna.

"That's good, and it's okay, I should have known this was going to happen. But I didn't, and now we are left with only one option," said Celestia.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Luna asked in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I know how much you love them, and you're a part of their world, but if this continues then everyone we know and love will die in this war," said Celestia.

As they both galloped down the hall, the door opened, and a black-and-white coated unicorn guard came running in. He headed towards them but collapsed on the floor before he could reach the two, unable to get up on his own. Celestia noticed that he was covered in deep, bloody wounds and that his guts were leaking out; they ran down his coat and onto his golden armour. With him gasping for air, Celestia rushed to his side.

"Strongheart!" Celestia cried out.

"Your Highness, I must tell you that we managed to get them to flee back to their castles. We then managed to cast a forcefield around them to hold them back for a while. If you're going to do it now, then do it!" He gasped violently.

"What about you? We must heal you!" Celestia said, scared for her guard.

"No! It is too late for me..." Strongheart said, his breathing getting deeper. "You must do this, not for me, but for all of us... It was an honor serving you, Princess..." Strongheart trailed off and closed his eyes with a gentle smile on his face, before passing away by his Princess' side.

Luna walked up next to her sister. "Celestia?" she asked nervously. "I'm sorry."

"This ends now!" Celestia shouted in anger, before stomping her hooves, and taking flight.

Luna took off and followed her sister as she left the palace. They eventually came to the castles and surrounded them both when they touched down on the ground, accompanied by the remaining guards.

"I know, let's do it."

Bang!

Something hit Celestia as she spoke the words, causing her to reel back.

"Sis!" Luna cried before turning. "You, I thought I had a deal with you," Luna said angrily at two black shadows with wings and horns. Just as she said this, they blasted the two Princesses with a mysterious, black light.

"Gaaah! What was that? Sister are you okay? Luna asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think they did too much damage, so let's finish them off before they do." Celestia and then Luna then proceeded to blast the creatures back to their respective castles with a bolt of magic.

They then brought out the Elements of Harmony, and conjured up a very powerful spell which sent the two castles crumbling before their eyes. Soon, the power from the Elements had caused the castles to completely disappear underground, hidden from sight.

Celestia and Luna decided it was time to leave, and flew back home. As they arrived, they finally saw the sun rising again, revealing all the damage and bloodshed from the battle.

"Finally, this is over for now. Things will be alright, but I know it will take a long time to recover from all this," Celestia spoke to her sister.

"Sis, do you know how long that spell will last? I know it is not powerful enough to last forever," Luna said.

"I don't know. If they are to return then we shall prepare for when that time comes," Celestia said as both she and Luna looked out at the sky.

"Let us hope for the future."


	2. Chapter 2

One thousand years later, on a night where the moon is full, nopony is awake. Except one, looking out at the sky.

"Sister, what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Luna looked at Celestia. "What's wrong? You look troubled," she said, confused by her sister's behavior.

"I don't know. I get this feeling that something bad is coming but, when I try to remember what it is, my mind goes blank. I feel I should know what it is," said Celestia.

"Same here. It feels like we should know something, but part of the memory has been taken away."

"This is bad. I don't want to resort to this," Celestia said whilst sighing, "but we may have to look through the history books to find out what is going on."

"Are bad things going to happen?" Luna asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't know. It may be bad, but either way we have to figure this out before it's too late. I will send a letter to Twilight to keep an eye out just in case," Celestia said as she moved down the hall.

Later that night, two castles mysteriously appeared in the Everfree Forest.

(In the Gothic Nightingale Castle)

"Do you think they have noticed us?" a black figure asked.

"No Victor, the spell placed on Luna made her forget everything as time went on, and the magic shield makes us invisible to their eyes," said the other black figure.

"What about Celestia?" asked Victor.

"I saw the enemy did the same spell as us, and I think they have the same magic shield. Those asshole copycats!" said the black figure madly.

"Don't worry about them. Soon they will be defeated, and we will be the rulers of this land," Victor said.

"AHA HA HA HA!" They both laughed in unison.

"My king," greeted a female as she walked into the room

"What is it Carmilla? the king questioned.

"You have to see this," Carmilla said.

Together they walked over to the balcony and took off into the air, trying to get a better view of things.

"Ah, I see Canterlot got bigger and... a small town?" The king said in surprise as he landed back on the ground. He then murmured in approval.

"It seems as if a lot of time has passed while we were away. Carmilla, go get Lycia, Stryker and my son, Shadow."

"Yes sir," Carmilla replied. She quickly left him and went off to find the names he requested.

Not long after, a male alicorn, a male unicorn and a female pegasus arrived at the scene, all with red eyes and fangs.

"Yes, father?" asked Shadow.

"As you know we have returned, and it's time to rebuild the army after we lost so many. It seems so much time has passed, but how long exactly? I need you three to go down to that small town to see if you can gather information, and then perhaps find some good ponies to join us. However, don't kill anypony as we don't want the princess to discover just yet," the king told his subjects.

"What!? That's no fun, and I'm thirsty too," complained Stryker.

"Now now, he's right: we don't want to get spotted," said Lycia.

"She's right, but what if we run into the enemy? Shadow asked.

"Yeah, what about those fleabags!" Stryker said madly.

"Do not attack! We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. However, if they start something, then kill them!" the king said with a grin.

"OK, let's go," Shadow said.

"Oh, before you go, have this." The king cast a spell so that the three now looked like normal ponies.

"I don't want you to freak out the other ponies, and now you'll be able to go in the sun."

"Good," they all said.

The three then turned and departed swiftly.

(In the Howlester castle)

"Finally, we have returned! AROOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud howl sounded from the creature.

"Yes, my leader," said a female.

"Now Hyla, I see that the spell we put on the castle worked, and Celestia has no clue as to what's going on. Ah ha ha."

"What about Luna?" Hyla asked.

"Those assbiter copycats did the same spell. I'll rip their necks," growled the leader.

"I know. But right now, we have to have a plan before we do anything," said Hyla.

"OK, now we have returned, we need to find new ponies to join our clan, as we lost so many in the last battle," stated Leader.

"Sounds good."

Just then, a guard ran in.

"My leader!" exclaimed the guard.

"What is it?"

"The enemy has begun to move," the guard answered.

"What?! They all ready started?" the leader said, full of anger.

"Calm down, sir! Before you take action, you need to know that they only sent out three of their own. Also, one of our spies managed to hear them speaking, and said that they are heading to a small town to gather information. We have never seen the town before. Just how long have we been gone? the guard said.

"Let me see for myself." The leader and Hyla then departed the room before flying up to the roof where they could see everything.

"Just how long have we been gone?!" the leader questioned as they jumped back down from the roof.

"A long time, I see. Also, I know you won't agree with this, but we should gather information too," Hyla suggested.

"What?!" the leader responded in a mad tone.

"Look! If we don't do this, we won't know what to do; they will know things that they can use against us and we will be weak just like when the princesses confronted us. So if we do, then we can win!" Hyla yelled.

"Grr, guard! Get Leo, Lightfang, Solar and my son Silver."

"Yes, sir." The guard left.

Not long after, a male alicorn, a female unicorn, a male pegasus and a male earth pony came in. They were all very fury and had yellow eyes.

"Aw-roooooo, I'm ready to get down," Lightfang said eagerly.

"Ya, I'll bite down on those Bloodsuckers," said Leo.

"Unfortunately, not right now as I need you to instead gather information, grr," said Leader with a growl.

"What? That's boring!" shouted Lightfang in rage.

"Ya, why are we doing that?" Solar asked in surprise.

"We need to know what's happening and how long has passed whilst we've been gone. If we don't know, then the enemy can use the information to get stronger. We don't want to lose like we lost against the princesses, remember? If we get the information we can use it against the Bloodsuckers, and then the kingdom. Finally we will be ruling this land," said Hyla.

"Sounds about right," said Silver.

"Still sounds boring," said Leo.

"Look, how about this? You go gather information and look for strong, new ponies to join our clan. Don't change them yet though. Just find them and wait until we are ready so that we can go hunting.

"Fine!" they all said, visibly annoyed.

"Hey, what about those stupid Bloodsuckers?" Lightfang asked.

"Well we saw them going to that new, small town so try and stay away from them. But, if they start something, then bite their heads off," Leader said as the others began to smile and howl.

"OK, before you go I need to do something. I know you don't like this spell, but we have to make you look like normal ponies so the princess doesn't find out," Leader said before casting the spell in question.

"OK, fine." All four of them left.

As the night went on, trouble headed towards Ponyville.


	3. Chapter 3

As the morning came ponies of Ponyville wake as they stared there day. Princess Twilight Sparkle stared out her window into sky feeling the magic surrounding her. As see her pony subjects and friends running around all smiling at each other, but from all this she cant help felt uneasy.

"Something wrong Twilight?" Spike ask.

"not sure? lately I been feeling some kind some negative energy in air" Twilight said in worry.

"Was does that mean?" Spike said confused.

"I don't know maybe I just imagine it...let's not get distracted we have things to do" said twilight eager.

"Right" Spike said as he go down stairs get list.

Twilight looks out the window again then making her way down the stairs to the kitchen counter, as she picked up apple and reads a book.

"So Spike what do I have do today" she ask as she continue eating the some apples and reading.

"Well not much today just head to Rarity's, she has new outfit for you. Stop by head to Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was you to try new dessert,Then pick up some quills. As for me I promise Fluttershy help her with thing for some gems " Spike read off the list.

"Ok you behave your self and I see you later" Twilight said

"Ok" Spike said as he left.

Then later Twilight finish her food and reading, put the book back then grabbed her saddlebags and put on her crown.

knock! knock!

She head someone was knocking on her door.

"Who there" Twilight ask wondering who could it be.

"Yes some told us this is where the library, we need just some information if that's ok" said male pony.

"Oh, of course, com..com...come...in" Twilight stuttered when she saw handsome alicorn.

"Tha..tha..thank...you..."he said stuttering.

She saw a black mare with a lustrous black and Crimson Red mane and beautiful midnight blue eyes, she saw he had cutie mark of pure white crescent moon with red raindrops but didn't bother her because she keep on starring at him. As the same for him try to talk but only stuttering as he is seeing a beautiful female lavender alicorn with a crown .They stared at each other for long time but the other 2 pony's she didn't see stared getting annoyed.

"Oh get a room" the other male said annoyed.

"Ya! we need to gather information, not falling in love" female said complained.

The two stop in embarrassed, then Twilight turned to the other two looking vary tried and mad, she look at them question.

"Oh sorry and sorry about those two there vary tried, you see we travel for 2 days we would got here in one day" male said.

"What happen?" Twilight ask.

"Well..." as he was flashing off.

-(flashback)-

In the Everfree Forest lasts night.

"Where so Lost and look at my mane is aggggg!" Lycia yell.

"Well not my fault I cant fly so we can fly over this big forest, Besides I'm not one keep on stopping look at flowers" Stryker complained.

"Well I didn't stop drinking of animals, we try not be discover!" Lycia yelling.

"I was thirsty haven't feed in long time and besides I didn't kill them" Stryker said mad.

"Now now no need to get mad" Shadow said as try calm them down but didn't work.

"You what go at it you drama queen" Stryker grin.

"Oh! Oh! you did not just say that you airhead" Lycia smirk.

The two stared going at it with fighting and biting.

"Ugg this is going be long night" Shadow said in Frustration then he sense 3 ponys near by.

"AHA HA HA HA AROOOOOOOOOOO" loud laughing and howling came behind them.

Two stop fighting, then the 3 turned see 3 pony's they know laughing at them.

"Well well if it isn't Leo, Lightfang and Solar, where Silver I can sense he near by" Shadow said sharp tone.

"He up ahead but you 2 should see your self's you too are Idiots" Lightfang said laughing.

"Shut up you fleabags!" Stryker hissed and glared at Leo and Lightfang.

"You call your self's strong and Elegance un like us" Solar she said in grin.

"We are unlike you, you call your self's loyal" Lycia said in a smirk.

The five was going to start something but flash came out off no where.

"You three this not time to deal with them we have get going" a voice came from behind the trees.

"Well long time Silver are heading same place?" Shadow in a tone.

"That's is none of your business" Silver said.

"Ya you don't need to know you Idiots" said Leo.

"Look who calling us idiots seeing that you came at the same time and heading off to same places and you 4 still in forest I bet you got lost too you airheads" Stryker said sarcastic tone.

"Why you grrr!" they growl.

The 5 where all was going attack.

"That's enough!" Shadow and Silver yell that them gave them glare.

Then they all stop calm down Lycia, Stryker walks to Shadow as Leo, Lightfang and Solar walk to Silver then he gave them the look.

"Go now" said Silver look at them vary mad almost about to blast them with magic.

"...fine but this isn't over Bloodsuckers" Lightfang yell as 3 ran off.

Silver look at Shadow in silences then walk.

"...lets get going" Shadow said.

"But" the two said.

"Now! if we what beat them we have get going" Shadow said off tone.

Lycia and Stryker look at each other then stared walk in silences after a few hours as sun came up they made it out of Everfree Forest, then they walk into the town.

"Finally!" said Lycia.

"Ya... lets get going I don't like being in the sunlight any longer" Stryker said in a tired tone.

"Ok Let's hope we finds some information" said Shadow.

"They walk they saw all types pony's run and flying abound as they walk in the park, Shadow walk up to a unicorn with a mint coat and Earth pony with a beige coat, pigment blue mane with a rose pink streak. When they saw him her faces lit up in red.

"Pardon me you two but do you know where I can get information on the history of equestrian" Shadow said polite way.

"Umm...um...u-" the two stammered.

"Oh good grief!" Lycia said annoyed.

"Let handle this" Stryker said he walk to the two, then his horn glow and cast block crush spell.

"oh what happen" the two said as they shook there head.

"I don't know...oh can we help you?" Lyra ask.

"yes can you tell us where I can get information on some thing?" Stryker ask

The two told them they have a library and where it is.

"Thank you" Shadow said as the two walk off.

"Ok let go" Shadow said.

-( end of flashback)-

"Are you ok, you dozed off" Twilight said in worry.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about something" Shadow said

"so what happen in your travel? Twilight ask

"no need to worry what happen is good that we got here and meet you " said Shadow as Twilight blush.

"That's good, so umm... oh what's your name?" Twilight ask.

"Oh how rude of me I'm Shadow and this is Lycia and Stryker" Shadow said as he point at the two.

Twilight see a male Cobalt blue unicorn with with a Charcoal mane,has Violet-Blue eyes and his cutie mark was black orb with a air symbol. She see that he some what cute but same time he look scary like he was going to attack. Then look at Lycia a Indigo female pegasus , has red rose eyes, has long mane mix of Midnight Pearl and Turquoise Pearl colors and her cutie mark is diamond red heart with black Pearls around it, Twilight thought she was very cute and stylish, reminded her a little of Rarity.

"Now you know are names so now was your beautiful" said Shadow.

"Oh my name is princess Twilight Sparkle but call me Twilight for short" said Twilight.

"Princess!" Lycia and Stryker said surprised.

"I should of known you with you being a alicorn, with that crown and being so beautiful" Shadow said as he smile and bowing.

"Oh no need for that" Twilight said blushing.

"Weird? was a princess being in small town and living in library" Lycia ask.

"Well is long story" said Twilight.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning outside of Ponyville at cloudsdale wake to get ready for the day. Soon Rainbow Dash got up from her cloud bed and ran into her kitchen, full of energy knowing she things do. She made herself breakfast as she eating she look at her list to day.

"Ok lets do some training and then head towards applejack help her with some chores..." Rainbow Dash said moaning knowing she had do it but didn't what to. But she had do from a favor applejack did for her now she had do it back.

Then she got done with her breakfast, she walk out to see the sky. As she flew she knows that's its lot more cloudy then usual and she felt a cold feeling in the wind.

"Weird?...oh hay Cloud Kicker" Rainbow Dash yell to her when she saw her flying around.

"Was up with all these clouds?" Rainbow ask.

"We don't know we try getting rid of them but more keep on showing up and we notice there coming from the Everfree Forest there seems there lot of clouds are forming there. Were going to just send some ponys there to see was going on. Can you check it too? Cloud Kicker ask.

"That's sounds cool but no can do I promise to help Applejack with some things" said Rainbow Dash knowing that she better things to do.

"That's ok have good day" Cloud Kicker said as she flew away

"Wish I can go" Rainbow Dash said as she flew to the apple farm.

As Rainbow Dash got there she saw Applejack all ready staring working she flew down to her.

"Well howdy there ready to started" Applejack said to her Delight.

"OK lets get this over with" Rainbow Dash said out of Boredom.

"Oh come on you promise" said Applejack annoyed.

"Yeah yeah lets do this" Rainbow Dash.

"Goodby sis going to met up with Mark Crusaders girls " Apple Bloom said behind them.

"Ok you'll be careful and don't go near Everfree Forest there something going on with it and is not right" Applejack said worry

"I know" said Apple Bloom who didn't seem to listen.

"Listen! don't go in there and I mean or your grounded!" Applejack yell as she glare at Apple Bloom hard.

"Ok I won't!" said Apple Bloom worry then she ran off.

"Was going on with eveerfree forest" said Rainbow Dash in question look.

" Some of animals been acting wired that live near here they all been hiding and being scared" Applejack said concerned.

"Wired the Pegasus said the weather acting up there too" said Rainbow Dash.

"hmmm.. let not worry about it in till we are told something wrong or maybe ask the princess later" Applejack said as she walk off.

"Good Pont as long there nothing bad going on we not needed" said Rainbow Dash as they stared to work.

As they where bucking apples, Applejack was bucking her own way as Rainbow Dash keeping her entertained she was dashing doing her own tricks to knocking off apples, then as 2 hour when by as they took a short break.

"Well we got a lot done but there still a little more to do" said Applejack.

"Aw man I was hoping be done soon I what to do some new tricks" Rainbow Dash said a she flew up and down in style.

"Well well some one got a lot of energy" some pony said.

"Who there ther..." the two stutter as they saw handsome silver gray alicorn mare with silver moon mane, with cream eyes and has a cutie mark of a full moon with Silver stars.

"Who are you and what your name?" the two ask try act cool.

"My name is Silver was your names?" he ask.

"Names Applejack" she said.

"Names Rainbow Dash the best flyer in equestrian" Dash said try act cool for him.

"ha ha, your not best I am" a laughing voice zoom past Rainbow Dash.

Dash turn to see a Dark spring green male Pegasus with short Navy blue/black mane, dark blue eyes and a cutie mark that was a black lighting with blood splatter but didn't care because all she know that she see a Pegasus with a big ego.

" Oh yeah will just see how about me and you race from here to the big tree all the way there and back in a cool style, if you the guts" she said confident.

"your on!" he Yell before he about take off.

"Lightfang! this is not the time for this we got job to do" a female voice yelled him.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack turn to see too more pony came out the trees one was a White female unicorn with Deep sky blue/True Blue mane with Magenta eyes and with fire flower cutie mark, she cute in her own way but she look like you don't what set her off. The other was older Black and Russet color male earth pony with Oxford Blue eyes, has black and Auburn hair and has crossed swords for a cutie mark, He look ok but way he looks, like he was in war with his sares and missing half an ear the. Then the two saw they where all dog-tired.

"Oh I forgot... this is Leo and Solar" Silver said.

"Howdy there nice to meet you all... but you all right you guys look vary tired" Applejack ask.

"Is ok we been on some journey to get here and we got in some trouble to get here from the forest" said Silver.

"The Everfree Forest! that place Is dangerous" Applejack and Rainbow Dash said surprise .

"Ya so what" Lightfang said as he didn't care.

"So there the Manticore, Cragadile, Cockatrice, Timberwolfs and other dangerous creatures in there that can kill you. Applejack said concern.

"We know but we can take care of are self's we stronger then we look" said Leo.

"That's ok we got here ok and we can handle it, we done this before but we would got here faster if some one didn't take there time to do something stupid and make us take too long" said Solar glaring at Lightfang.

"what happen?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash ask.

"Ahhhh..." They all said before flashing off.

-(flashback)-

Late in the Everfree Forest.

"Lightfang where the fuck are you!" Solar yell out.

"Stop yelling are you trying make creatures to find us" Leo said mad.

"Well sorry is not like we can handle it were stronger any creatures here" said Solar.

"I know that but other pony's discover lot strong creatures dead they start to notice something not right and we try not be discover for now. As for Lightfang don't worry we find him or he come to us he knows not to disobey Silver orders anyway Silver is ahead looking for him and way out." said Leo.

"Looking for him! we got lost looking for him for 2 days now you thin..." Solar month cover.

" ..mmm...so.. stop what the...Solar month cover again she getting mad.

"Suuhhhh can you smell that..." Leo said looking in the tress.

"What is it?... is something coming are way" Solar said in Worry.

"...Heads up we got Timberwolfs coming" said Leo glaring.

"How many?" Solar ask.

"I smell 3 of them" said Leo in fighting pose.

"Good I'm in bad the mood I can take it out on them" Solar said.

Just then they saw 3 timber wolf run from behind a tree running around surrounding them. The 2 of them start baring their fangs as they growl at them as they stand her ground. Then the timberwolfs charged at them Then Leo and Solar look at each other and nod, they ran quick around 2 of them then kick them sending it flying slammed into each other. Then Leo ran and jump high then slammed into the 3 one into the ground then biting into it ripping out a big chunk of wood then kicking it faraway. The other two timberwolfs got up charged at Solar, she blast one of them with her magic sending it flying fairway, as the 2 one tried to bite her she dodged it then tackled it into tree hard making howl in pain. After that the timberwolf ran way scared, they look at each other being proud they handle it.

"That was so much fun ^^ I see from sleeping so long we didn't lose are touch" Solar said in a good mood.

"That's good but don't be proud you still need a lot more training be a true werepony, like one don't need magic but true strength" Solar said as he turn around looking for something.

"Aren't you just a downer, just for you to know magic can be strength you just don't understand just be...(AROOOOOOOOOOO) just then a 4 timberwolf came out of no where charged at Solar.

"Look out!" Leo yelled.

As it about bite her something came fast slam into ground knocking it out.

"Aw-roooooo that's was fun, hay guys made it just in time" they saw it was Lightfang.

"Lightfang! there you are, where were you?" Solar yelled.

"Do you know we got lost looking for you" Leo said frustrated.

"Well soorrry I been having fun fighting creatures we been sleep for long time I just what to get out there" said Lightfang.

"This no time for that we on a mission not fun" Leo said mad tone.

"Yeah and we trying to be discover you idiot" said Solar glaring at him.

"Idiot! I show you" Lightfang getting ready to fight.

"No more fighting! let get going now we need beat Bloodsuckers can agree on that" said Leo.

The too look at each other and nod but glared each other at the same time. Later as they walk in the night they starred hearing yelling close by, they look to see it was Vamponies. (read part 1 see what happen)

"Mongrels!" how dare they call us that when the right time I rip the...".

"Enough! we deal with later right now were on a mission and Lightfang I deal with you later" Silver said as he look at them in dark look.

"Fine" they all said.

"Good sense I saw them going that way we are going this way, I sense some something this way." Silver said as they walk the other way.

After a 2 hours of walking as they see the sun up they got to end of the Everfree Forest and saw a big Big Apple Orchard.

"Man I never saw so many apple trees in my life" said Leo

"With the new town near by they must have plant them here and made it there new home" Silver said.

"well apples are nice to eat ones in a while" said Solar

"Let not keep waiting let find some one to help look around for information and look for ponys that can join our clan...hmmmm like those they look vary strong" Silver said seeing too ponys bucking apples.

"Man look that them go that Pegasus go, she vary fast and that that earth pony she strong bucking all those apples" said Leo

"There perfect, I go first to talk... where Lightfang!" Silver ask

"That way" said Solar as they saw Lightfang flying towards them.

"Grrrrr one of these days I clock him" Silver said as he run to him stopping him and telling him off.

-( end of flashback)-

"Ummmm we don't what to talk about" Silver said annoyed.

"...Aaaaah ok? what are you doing here anyway" Rainbow Dash ask confuse?.

"Were just looking around for some information" said Leo.

"Can you show us around town? Ask Solar

"we can us nice and strong ponys to help us" said Silver looking cute to them.

The two blush then nod.

"..Sure thing we can show you around we be mighty please to help you" Applejack said

"Thank you" they all said

"Let get stated" said Rainbow Dash as they stated walking to the town.


End file.
